Small Worlds (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px|Ein Wald voller Feen Small Worlds ist die 5. Episode der Serie Torchwood und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Estelle Cole, eine ältere Frau, ist in der Nacht im Wald unterwegs. Sie findet, worauf sie gehofft hatte: eine Gruppe Feen, die in einem Steinkreis tanzt. Hocherfreut macht sie ein paar Fotos von den kleinen Lichtwesen. Als sie den Platz verlässt sieht sie nicht mehr, dass sich einige von ihnen in größere, monströsere Wesen verwandeln. Im Torchwood 3-Quartier erwacht Jack aus einem Alptraum mit toten Soldaten in einem Zugabteil mit Rosenblütenblättern im Mund. Auch auf seinem Schreibtisch findet er ein solches Blatt. Ianto, der noch spät arbeitet, berichtet von einzelnen eingegrenzten Flecken schlechten Wetters. Jack reagiert besorgt darauf. Jasmine Pierce wartet auf ihren Stiefvater Roy, der sie von der Schule abholen soll. Da er zu spät ist beschließt das Mädchen, zu laufen. Doch es wird verfolgt von einem Mann namens Mark Goodson, der versucht, es an einer einsamen Stelle in sein Auto zu locken. Als er massiver wird und das Kind zu zwingen versucht, wird er plötzlich von einem heftigen Wind erfasst und attackiert, während helles Gelächter und ätherische Tone zu vernehmen sind. In Panik springt er in sein Auto und flüchtet. Jasmine hüpft belustigt lächelnd davon. Jack nimmt Gwen mit zu einem Vortrag über Feen, den Estelle Cole vor einem kleinen Publikum hält. Zunächst zeigt sie das bekannte Cottingley Fairies-Foto aus dem Jahre 1917, dann ihre eigenen Aufnahmen. Aus Jacks herzlicher Begrüßung geht hervor, dass sie alte Freunde sind. Über Feen geht ihre Meinung allerdings auseinander: Estelle ist überzeugt, es sind gute Wesen, Jack hält sie für böse. Sie gehen mit zu Estelle nach Hause um sich weitere Bilder anzusehen. Unterdessen ist Goodson in einer Einkaufsmeile unterwegs, doch die seltsamen Attacken und das Gelächter lassen nicht nach. Schließlich fängt er an, furchtbar zu husten und würgt Blütenblätter heraus. Er bittet eine Polizistin, ihm zu helfen und da er sich völlig verrückt aufführt, nimmt sie ihn fest. Als Estelle kurz in den Garten geht, fällt Gwens Blick auf ein Schwarz-weiß-Foto von Jack. Er aber korrigiert sie: es sei sein Vater, der während des Krieges mit Estelle zusammen war, bis sie den Kontakt verloren. Als Gwen Estelle im Garten nach Jacks Vater fragt erfährt sie, dass Estelle die beiden nie zusammen gesehen hat. Jack habe sie erst vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt und die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater sei verblüffend. Jack kommt dazu und bittet Estelle, ihn beim nächsten Kontakt mit den Wesen sofort zu benachrichtigen. Dann nimmt er sie in den Arm und küsst sie zum Abschied auf die Stirn. Jack erklärt Gwen, dass der Name 'Feen' irreführend sei. Die Menschen würden ihnen positive Eigenschaften zuordnen. Doch es seien Wesen aus dem Anbeginn der Welt. Keine Aliens, doch ihrer Zeit verbunden. Sie sind gefährlich, teils mythisch, teils geistig, teils real, alles auf eigenwillige Weise verbunden. Man kann ihr Bild nur erhaschen aus dem Augenwinkel. Als Jasmine nach Hause kommt, ermahnt die Mutter sie, nicht alleine zu gehen. Doch das Kind erklärt, ihr könne nichts passieren. Dann geht es durch ein Loch im Gartenzaun in ein Wäldchen, wo es mit seinen Feenfreunden spielt. Am Steinkreis debattiert das Torchwood-Team über die Wesen. Fest steht, dass keines ihrer Systeme sie entdecken kann, es ist nichts Wissenschaftliches. Doch sie "spielen" mit dem Wetter. So beauftragt Jack Tosh, ein Programm einzustellen, dass nach unnormalen Wetterflecken fahndet. Auf dem Polizeirevier erklärt Goodson, dass irgendetwas ihn töten wolle. Als er dann auch offenbart, er sei pädophil, wird er in Haft genommen. In der Zelle erscheint später ein großes Feenwesen und tötet ihn. Torchwood wird gerufen. Bei genauerer Untersuchung des erstickten Mannes entdeckt Gwen Rosenblütenblätter in seinem Hals. Im Hub eklärt Jack, dass die Wesen diese Blütenblätter als eine Art Spaß verstehen, damit wollen sie andere warnen, dass sie die ihren beschützen, die Auserwählten. Sie müssten herausfinden, was sie wollen. Darüber hinaus seien die Wesen in der Lage, die Elemente zu kontrollieren. Unterdessen hat Estelle eine Meditation vorbereitet um die Feen zu rufen. Doch dann hört sie ein Flattern und nimmt wahr, dass sie vom Garten her irgendwtwas anstarrt, was ihr Angst macht. Sie ruft Jack an der ihr zusagt, sofort zu kommen, sie solle sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Doch dann bemerkt sie, dass ihre Katze verschwunden ist. Sie geht vorsichtig in den Garten und ruft ängstlich nach ihr. Plötzlich fällt der Terassentür zu und es beginnt, fürchterlich zu regnen. Estelle erliegt den Attacken der Feen, sie ertrinkt. Tosh registriert gleichzeitig den Schlechtwetterfleck. Jack nimmt Estelles Leiche in stummem Entsetzen in den Arm, während Gwen feststellt, es sei nicht sein Vater gewesen auf dem Bild. Jack offenbart ihr, dass sie sich einst geschworen hätten, zeitlebens zusammenzubleiben. Im Hub erzählt er ihr wie er Estrelle kennengelernt und sich sofort in sie verliebt hat. Darüber hinaus hat er die Blütenblätter schon einmal gesehen, in Lahore (Pakistan) im Jahre 1909. Er sei für einen Trupp von Soldaten verantwortlich gewesen. Als sie mit dem Zug einen Tunnel durchfuhren, hörte er das Schlagen von Flügeln, dann wurde es ganz still. Als der Tunnel endete, war er als einziger am Leben. Seine Kameraden hatten diese Blätter im Mund. Seine Truppe, für die er verantwortlich war. Sie hatten nach einer durchzechten Nacht ein Kind überfahren, das Auserwählte. Als Gwen nach Hause kommt, findet sie ihre Wohnung verwüstet. Auf dem Boden wurde ein Kreis von kleinen Steinen und Blättern hinterlassen. Gwen erklärt Jack, dass sie Angst hat, wenn diese Wesen sie jederzeit in ihrer eigenen Wohnung heimsuchen können. Sie will wissen, was es mit diesen Wesen eigentlich auf sich hat. Sie seien selber Kinder gewesen, erklärt Jack, die aus verschiedenen Erd-Zeiten herausgenommen wurden. Jetzt hätten sie das nächste ausgesucht und wollten es haben. Jasmine wird auf dem Pausenhof von zwei Mitschülerinnen geärgert. Plötzlich ist ein Flattern in der Luft zu hören und ein starker Wind veranlasst das Mädchen, zu lächeln. Tosh registriert die Wetterveränderung im Bereich der Schule. Während die beiden Mädchen bereits heftiger drangsaliert werden, weichen die anderen Kinder ängstlich zurück. Eine Lehrerin versucht, die beiden Mädchen abzuschirmen. Unterdessen nagelt Roy den Durchschlupf im Gartenzaun zu, denn seine Frau und er stimmen überein, dass Jasmin zu häufig in dem jenseitigen Wäldchen allein ist. Das Torchwood-Team erfährt in der Schule, dass zwar niemandem etwas passiert sei, die Kinder jedoch zu Tode erschrocken wurden. Sie berichtet auch, dass Jasmine vollständig unberührt blieb, so als sei sie von einer Aura umgeben. So erfährt Jack, was er wissen wollte. Die Kinder wurden inzwischen alle nach Hause geschickt. Jasmine und ihre Eltern treffen in Küche und Garten die letzten Vorbereitungen zur Feier des 5. Hochzeitstages und die Gäste erscheinen zur Grillparty, für die der Tag wie geschaffen ist. Dann entdeckt das Mädchen, dass der Zaun repariert wurde. Als Roy ihm befiehlt, davon weg zu bleiben, protestiert es und beißt ihm schließlich in den Arm, worauf er ihm eine Ohrfeige gibt. Ein Donnergrollen ist zu hören. Dann geht Roy zurück zu seinen Gästen und hält eine kleine Rede in der er erklärt, Lynn und er wollten jetzt auch eigene Kinder haben. thumb|270px|left|Jack und Gwen im Kampf mit einer Fee Plötzlich erhebt sich ein starker Wind. Von den Bäumen herab springen Feen in ihrer monströsen Form - knapp mannshohe, geflügelte, hässliche Wesen - in den Garten und beginnen, Roy zu attackieren. Jasmine sieht lächelnd zu. Eine Fee durchbricht den Gartenzaun, gerade als das Torchwood-Team angekommen ist und erstmal die Gäste ins Haus beordert. Eine Fee hat Roy unterdessen zu Boden geworfen und hockt auf ihm, den Arm tief in seinen Rachen schiebend. Zur gleichen Zeit wird auch Jack angegriffen, doch Gwen gelingt es, das Wesen abzuwehren. Roy ist tot. Jasmine wirft einen ungerührten Blick auf die Szene und verschwindet durch den Zaun. Während Tosh und Owen bei Lynn bleiben, die entsetzt neben ihrem toten Mann kniet, laufen Gwen und Jack hinter Jasmin her zu den Bäumen. Jasmine erklärt Jack, dass sie den uralten Wald sehen kann. Als er sagt, es sei eine Illusion, es könne niemals zurückkommen, widerspricht sie. Sie müssten sie nur zu sich holen. Jetzt erscheinen die Wesen im Baum und verlangen von Jack, das Kind los und zu ihnen zu lassen. Sie gehöre zu ihnen und würde ewig leben. Jasmine will das auch und sagt, andernfalls würden viele Leute sterben. Die Feen hätten große Gewalt die Elemente zu entfesseln. Jack hält das für plausibel und nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass sie dem Mädchen nichts tun werden, lässt er sie, zu Gwens Entsetzen, zu ihnen gehen. Jasmine dreht sich noch einmal um und dankt ihm - jetzt mit einer Feenstimme - dafür. Dann verschwindet sie als kleines Lichtwesen mit den anderen. Die Mutter bekommt das gerade noch mit und trommelt verzweifelt mit den Fäusten auf Jacks Brust ein und schreit und weint. Jack wehrt sich nicht, sondern hält sie schließlich im Arm und entschuldigt sich mitfühlend. Als das Team den Ort verlässt, gehen alle mit bösen Blicken an Jack vorbei, der nur fragt, was sonst er hätte tun sollen. Zurück im Hub sortiert Gwen die Feenbilder, als auf dem Monitor das Cottingley Fairies-Foto erscheint und eine Stelle aufblinkt. Sie zoomt es heran und erkennt bei einer der kleinen Feen Jasmines Gesicht. Dazu hört sie eine Feenstimme zitieren: "Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand." Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)